


even with the help of every star

by ikuzonos



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, H - Freeform, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: flymetothemoon:help mebeepo:is something the matter? 8:flymetothemoon:i'm going to fucking DIEKaito has a dilemma.[no spoilers]





	even with the help of every star

**panta:** i wish rocks were real

 **angles:** k

 **angles:** kokichi????

 **panta:** you heard me angie-chan

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** rocks can be real if you believe in them

 **flymetothemoon:** YEAH YEAH WHAT AMAMI SAID !!! 

 **panta:** no they're not real i studied geology in university

 **panta:** i have a bachelor's degree

 **angles:** >:V

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** i don't trust like that

 **flymetothemoon:** caught.........

 **panta:** you guys are never any fun

 

_private chat with beepo and 2 others_

**flymethemoon:** help me

 **beepo** : is something the matter? 8:

 **flymetothemoon** : i'm going to fucking DIE

 **flymetothemoon:** i. i think i have a crush on amami

 **beepo:** oh !! holds you !!!

 **flymetothemoon:** WHAT DO I DO ???????

 **beepo:** hm... i will put on my thinking cap!

 **flymetothemoon:** gdfhgjhk nobody i've ever liked has ever reciprocated

 **beepo:** well.... chabashira-san & iruma-san thought the other didn't like them !!! look how happy they are

 **flymetothemoon:** yeah well I'm neither of them

 **flymetothemoon:** which is good bc i'm not in the mood for being a disaster lesbian

 **unworthydetective:** you're a disaster bisexual

 **flymetothemoon:** WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE

 **unworthydetective:** this is training trio + kiibo-kun i've always been here

 **flymetothemoon:** FUCK

 **flymetothemoon:** I THOUGHT IT WAS MY DMS W KIIBO BC OF THE ICON

 **unworthydetective:** harukawa-san set it to that yesterday

 **demonprincess:** I did do that.

 **flymetothemoon:** FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **unworthydetective:** at least you didn't post it in 'supportive boys & enbys' because then he would have known immediately

 **flymetothemoon:** SHUUICHI YOU NEARLY GAVE ME HEART FAILURE

 **beepo:** i would have deleted the messages for your sake !!!

 **unworthydetective:** yes but shirogane-san would have screen capped it before that and they would have sent it to amami-kun or used it for blackmail

 **demonprincess:** They would do it out of love.

 **flymetothemoon:** harumaki i know you love them but i would have died on the spot

 **beepo:** if i may !! you just gotta tell him !!! can't just stew in it forever !!!!

 **flymethemoon:** i feel like i'm in a fucking teen movie

 **demonprincess:** Teen movies end with the main couple in love.

 **flymetothemoon:**...you have a point

 **unworthydetective:** do it momota-kun! you'll regret it if you don't, i know.

 **flymetothemoon:** hhhhhhhh OKAY

 **beepo:** we believe in you !!!!!

 **demonprincess:** I'll be your shoulder to cry on.

 **unworthydetective:** NOT NOW HARUKAWA-SAN

 

_private chat with greeeeeeeeeeen_

**flymetothemoon:** Hey, Amami?

 **flymetothemoon:** I got something to tell you.

 **greeeeeeeeeeen:** what's good

 **flymetothemoon:** I think I'm in love with you.

_**greeeeeeeeeeen** is typing..._


End file.
